Nel Tu Fanfic
by Nelly Tayuchi
Summary: A FanFic following the life of Neliel Tu Oderschvank since she became a hollow. A lousy summary but hopefully the story won't be so bad. I hope you enjoy reading


No-one remembers what ones life was like before one became a hollow- that goes for me as well, but I remember the day I became a hollow as if it were yesterday. The pain of your soul chain being extinguished, the darkness of you thoughts and the fear of the future. Once you appear its a endless fight, a fight to get to the top of the food chain. I was no different; I fought and devoured anyone who attacked me. In some way I hated it, that was the way I differed from the other hollows.

The only reason why I fought was to survive... which meant canibalism. I obtained a conscience rather early in my life stage, I had one once I turned into a Gillian... but my life really started when I became an Adjuchas-class hollow. From a large black lifeless figure I changed into a smaller hollow, a more agile one. A good way to describe my form was a green and light brown centaur like hollow. Adjuchas were significantly more respected than a Gillian would ever hope to be. Indeed I enjoyed my new position in the hierarchy but the loneliness really got to me. Every being in Hueco Mundo feared me because of my strength, but the truth is that I would only attack if I was desparate for food.

The first chance I got to get to the surface of our world I took. It was a lot better on the surface, an unchanging night covered the sky, an endless white desert covered the ground. Unlike in the Menos forest, the surface had no trees and the population of Hollows was far more widely spread out. I preferred the texture of sand to the one of the hard ground beneath the surface. The Menos forest was a vile place for someone like me, with a conscience far greater than I was meant to have.

Although I was on the desert, I got quickly bored and lonely. At least when I was in the forest below I had some sort of companion, whether it was pleasant or not I still had more fun there. After days of just playing with sand and observing the empty skies I got hungry and was forced to go out for food. It wa going to be hard. Such a wide space and such a little me wondering around trying to find a life force for myself. With that I set of on my first walk over the sand dunes of the desert to hunt for my first pray in a while.

I was in absolutely no rush anywhere, it might of been a hundred days until I actually weakened because of hunger. The scenery never changed, not once through my three days of walking. It was a lot tougher and isolated than I thought it would be, being alone isn't fun at all for me. After a while I lost track of time, the moon never changed it's position in the jet black sky. One day I finally stumbled on a place which looked different from the desert. There was a stone entrance into a cave. Without hesitation I trotted up the sandy hill and into the shallow cave.

It was tiny, but warm and I felt safe inside the enclosed space. Only then I realized how desperate for food I was. After resting in the small cave I headed out once again, this time I was determined to get some food. I probable headed the wrong way and ended up in the isolated half of the desert, maybe I should try heading the opposite way and see if there will be more hollows there. This time I didn't go far before I grasped the feeling of another presence near me. It wasn't strong but was definitely an appropriate size to fill me up.

Without any further question, I sprang to my feet and headed out to get my food. Hopefully it wouldn't put up too big of a fight, I wished it didn't have to fight at all. Why can't food just be served on a plate like the humans have it? Why do we have to fight for survival when all they do is go to work and have a nice peaceful life? It can't be helped anymore.

As I approached the place where I sensed it, the hollows existence suddenly vanished as quickly as it appeared. I felt alarmed and pounced to the top of the sand hill. What I saw was not a scene I was pleased about. A black tall lanky figure laid motionless on the ground as other white hollows teared it apart and feasted on it's remains. I was so desperate for food that I decided to join them without hesitation, although I wasn't sure that they would give up their food without a fight, it was worth the try.

Going down the sand dune took a lot less effort than it took getting up it, I just slid down it like I was riding a sledge in the snow. As I approached the band of hollows I got cold feet. Those weren't petty little hollows- they were ranked Adjuchas or higher, and there were many of them. I approached slowly and carefully, trying my best to make them not notice me. However, my cover was quickly blown as one of the larger hollows lifted its head up from its food and pierced me with his eyeless gaze

Trying not to look too suspicious I sat down and began too nap. I guessed that the hollow didn't take my bait as it directed its voice to my 'sleeping' body. "And who are you then? Are you trying to steal our food or perhaps eat us?" it said and his announcement caught the rest of the feasting hollows attention as they all turned around to look at me.

I finally gave up on my failed attempt of a trick and sat up to look at them head on. "Not exactly, I was just planning on borrowing a bit of it?" I said weakly, my voice high in fear. I didn't want to fight over such a thing as me trying to take a nap while the fed themselves. It's a good excuse after all for me being present there. "I-I mean I was just having a nap here...!"

One of the smaller ones disconnected from the pack and looked at me with its pupil-less eyes. The panther like hollow smirked at me. "You're strong enough ta get you're own food aren't ya?" it said and made me step back a bit. This hollow had about matching strength to mine, I really didn't want to risk it with him. I nodded silently and turned around. "But that doesn't mean you can't take a bite from our find."

"Right..." I did just as he let me. I was absolutely desperate as I jumped on top of the corpse of the Gillian and took the largest bite of it possible. Within three bites my hunger decreased and my full energy got restored. "Thanks you!" I said before trotting away to find my own prey which I could eat as much as I wanted of. The small exchange of words I just had was enough to satisfy my fun for a while.

* * *

I apologize for the lousy start to the story, it was hard for me to chose where to begin. This is he second version to the same story I wrote a couple years ago, lately I reread it and noticed how terrible it was so I decided to remake it entirely. I hope you enjoy reading this improved FanFic!


End file.
